For example, from the document DE 10 2006 015 898 A1 a clutch device with a clutch and a transmission brake for an internal combustion engine with a transmission is known. The clutch device provided for actuating the clutch also comprises a transfer element by means of which to movement of the clutch can be transmitted mechanically to the transmission brake, so that individual control of the transmission brake is possible. Furthermore, from the document DE 10 2004 002 045 A1 a starting clutch system for a vehicle is known, which comprises a starting clutch and a transmission brake. The starting clutch and the transmission brake are actuated by an actuator. From the above documents, therefore, it is known that the actuator provided for actuating the clutch can also actuate a transmission brake.
In the centrally synchronized transmissions with only one transmission input shaft described above, it also follows that only one synchronizing means is provided on the transmission input shaft. In contrast, in centrally synchronized dual-clutch transmissions a synchronizing element is associated with each part-transmission and thus with each transmission input shaft. Accordingly at least two actuators are needed, each actuating one synchronizing element. As synchronizing means various designs are known, such as classical synchronizers or transmission brakes for the compensation of rotation speed differences. It is also possible that at each shift point synchronizing means equal in number to the loose wheels to be engaged are arranged. In this design variant further actuators are needed in order to actuate the synchronizing means at each shift point.